1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the preparation of the ferrocene derivative 4,4-Diferrocenylpentanol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
4,4-Diferrocenylpentanol has been prepared before. The prior art preparation is a three step process involving the reaction of methyl levulinate with ferrocene to produce 4,4-Diferrocenylpentanoate, separating the 4,4-Diferrocenylpentanoate from side products and, finally, reacting 4,4-Diferrocenylpentanoate with lithium aluminum hydride to produce the alcohol. The prior art process is somewhat cumbersome in that the separation step is difficult to carry out and in that lithium aluminum hydride is a difficult material to handle. It would, therefore, be advantageous if a simpler method for the preparation of 4,4-Diferrocenylpentanol existed.